ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishmen
1,000,000 | notable members = | tblColour = black | textColour = white }} Fishmen (魚人, Gyojin) are one of two species that dominate the seas of the Grand World (the other being the merfolk). Appearance Appearance-wise, they are more "fish-like" than merfolk, looking like a cross between a man and a fish of the ocean such as a whale shark, manta ray, or sawshark; however, they still have legs). They also have gills between their shoulders and necks, sometimes covered by their clothing, as well as most having webbed hands. Depending on species, they may have multiple limbs (mainly extra arms). Size may also differ greatly between individuals. Biology Fishmen have their gills near their necks which only work when they are in water. On land they can breathe with their lungs like humans do. However, their gills cannot breathe in air, like a normal fish cannot breathe in air through their gills. Even though fishmen are part fish, they are still mammals and give birth to live young. Fishmen can also interbreed with other races, fishmen can breed with giants, producing a hybrid who the has biological abilities of a fishman and the huge body of a giant, they are known as wotans. Fishmen (fishmen and fishwomen) can have children with merfolk (mermen and mermaids); however, the child's race is up to chance between fishmen and merfolk. There are many merfolk who bear physical traits normally unique to fishmen. Furthermore, fishmen can sometimes demonstrate powers usually unique to merfolk Even with merfolk and fishmen in the same immediate family, the primary species (merfolk or fishman), subspecies (type of fish) and appearances may differ. The reason is that they still carry the genes of their ancestors, so the species is not determined only by the parents, but it can be any one type among all the species of the ancestors. It is also possible for humans and fishmen to interbreed. Humans, fishmen, and merfolk also share the same blood types. The fishmen's subspecies have many variations, just like merfolk, being many types of fishes. So far, all known fishmen fish-halfs are based on real-life fish species. Also, their size may vary greatly. Unlike merfolk, fishmen eat meat including fish. Overall Strength They are physically ten times as strong as normal humans from birth and this difference is magnified underwater, where a human's power is cut in half, while fishmen not only are completely unhindered, but are even strengthened. As a whole, in the midst of battle, the fishman race can be considered unstoppable in their natural habitat - the sea.9 As well as being powerful they can still talk under water and cannot drown. However, breathing air into their gills makes them suffer like a normal fish would. While they can use their gills to breathe in water, they have to switch back to their lungs to breathe in air. However, a fishman who has eaten a Devil Fruit loses its ability to swim, and seemingly their ability to breathe underwater. Like Mermaids, Fishmen also possess the ability to communicate with sea creatures. In particular, Fishmen seem adept at communicating with large sea monsters, and possess a unique capacity to bring out the primal rage in such creatures. Of course, the animal being induced has to be at least somewhat willing to comply. Lastly, it should be noted that just as with Mermaids, Fishmen are still for some reason unable to communicate with Sea Kings. The Fishman Dojo of Fishman Island is also where they learn Fishman Karate, a number of fishmen have displayed skill in this fighting style already within the storyline. This fighting style in particular has both land and sea based attacks, a style suited to the fishmen's advantage in the water, but does not leave them completely unable to defend themselves on land when they have to. Their most effective weapon is the sea itself as the most powerful fighters can take a few drops of water and hurl it so hard the impact is as hard as a bullet. To this extent, at the hands of a powerful fishman, even a small splash of water becomes a lethal weapon. As expected they are excellent swimmers, they are capable of swimming through the water at a great speed and force, their speed however is no match for the mermen who are the fastest. Fishmen often have unique abilities, matchings those of the species they are based on, that make them further superior to ordinary humans outside of the physical strength difference. Like giants, they have yet to display the use of skills such as Haki. Their reaction to consuming a Devil Fruit is the same as it is for humans, rendering them unable to swim, and must wear a bubble to compensate. However, their water-based abilities prove most helpful considering that in water, Devil Fruit users are rendered completely powerless. The Devil Fruit Kage Kage no Mi in particular has little advantage at all against a fishman who knows its fatal weakness, salt. Trivia Category:One Piece Category:Races